


Next To You

by xioxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dissociation, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, smoking!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xioxi/pseuds/xioxi
Summary: You've just had a flashback to a trauma you went through. Levi is there to help calm you down and ground yourself.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Levi x Reader One-Shots





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cope. Read tags.

[song inspo: Ken Arai - Next To You (from Parasyte)](https://youtu.be/BZwn2XBQROE)

* * *

Not even whispers dared to voice themselves in the dead of night you found yourself in. It must've been hours since you walked outside, just sitting on the roof. The sky stared down at you; powerful and inviting, as if silently promising it'd gift you wings to come see the stars from closer up if you promised back that you'd take care of yourself. One thing lead to another and you remembered being back there, back then. It didn't feel good to be alone.

"What's wrong, knucklehead?" a voice broke the silence. It scared you for a second, but you relaxed after realizing who it was.

"I'm good," you nearly whispered, replying automatically, as you mostly do. He sensed you were not, but he understood.

"Now, hey, I told you before; you don't have to talk about it. You just need to calm down, okay?" Levi replied, this time in a more gentle tone, yet still composed and edged with a cocky demeanor.

You shivered when he sat next to you. He didn't touch you, as he knew you liked it. It took a bit of time for you to relax your muscles again, but he didn't want to waste it on just getting fresh air, you assumed. "How did it go again?" you whispered.

"Today's date," he helped you.

"Oh, it's September 30th, 2020."

"The place, too."

"I'm in Trost, sitting on the roof of your house," you reminded yourself.

"What else?" 

"I'm safe. It's not happening anymore."

He nodded, letting out a breath he seemed to be holding for a while now. You did the same. "You've gotta do the numbers, too, or it doesn't count."

You cursed under your breath, yet silently happy he was here for you. "I can see the stars… They're shining up in the sky. I see the fence gate across the yard. There's some green grass, although it's too dark to look it. Over at the neighbor's house, the light is shining through the window. Oh, and there's some cobble on the road… Damn, what was the other ones?"

He listened carefully, counting in his head." That's five you can see. The second one is four you can touch."

"Oh, well… I can feel the roof under my fingertips," you felt it. It was cold. "The fabric of my shirt is pretty soft," you felt it, too. You stole a glance at a tree branch looming over the roof, then reached out and touched it. "The branches… they're harsh. And…. I don't know." You paused for a moment. He waited for you. "Your hand must feel warm."

He extended it to you as an offering. "Would you like to hold it?" 

"Yes," you thanked him. It did feel warm. Yours were cold from being outside for so long. Even though it was only chilly, it took its toll on you.

He smiled. You smiled back.

"What's three I can hear? Well," you looked around again. "It's pretty quiet, but I hear some leaves rustling. There's a cricket nearby, I think…" It was easier to focus already. "I can hear your voice."

"I can hear yours, too, silly."

A moment passed by.

"You're not done, you know. Two things you can smell," Levi reminded.

"Right. The raindrops from earlier today," you took in the scent. There was something else. You frowned. "The afterscent from your cigarette smoke."

He chuckled. "You're good, you know."

"You have to get rid of that habit, Levi." 

"I'll do as I please." 

You didn't let much time pass. "One thing I can taste?" 

He listened intently.

"There's nothing to taste here, Levi," you sighed.

"Hm… you might be right. But if you're feeling better, that tea I mentioned is-" you didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org
> 
> National Hotlines: https://victimconnect.org/resources/national-hotlines/
> 
> If you're struggling, reach out for help to a close friend or a loved one. It's okay to feel sad. Learn healthy coping mechanisms and talk about your trauma with somebody you trust.


End file.
